Plane Crash
by FireCat1234
Summary: Their plane crashes leaving Inuyasha and the gang stranded on a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific with no food or shelter. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were injured and their piolet is dead. How will the small group of teens survive?
1. The Crash

12:00 am

"Im bored" Inuyasha grumbled

"Well shut up! We're trying to sleep!" Sesshomaru shouted.

They were on a small private plane, currently flying over the Pacific Ocean. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting one row from the front.Behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat Kagome and Sango. Miroku was in the back alone. Kirara was bouncing around letting out her energy after sitting on Sango's lap all day. Inuyasha scrambled into the cocpit to talk to the piolet.

"Are we there yet?" he asked

"No." he replied

"How much longer?"

"8 hours"

Inuyasha paused"...Are we there yet?" he asked again.

"No!"

"How about now?"

"No!"

'God, this is fun!' he thought "Now?" he asked again.

"NO I said! Now get out of here!"

The piolet looked as if he were about to explode so Inuyasha returned to his seat.

8:00 am

A huge shock went through the plane. Jolting the passengers awake.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Inuyasha screamed as another shock went through the plane. He fought his way to the cocpit. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" he roared to the piolet.

"I DON'T KNOW! WE MUST HAVE A FALTY ENGINE!" A little dot apeared on the map of the land below. "An island!" he gasped, then to Inuyasha he roared "GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT! PREPARE FOR A CRASH LANDING!"

Inuyasha scrambled back to the others, told them what was about to happen and they all went into the brace position. Out of her window Kagome could see the little speck growing larger and larger. She screamed as they burst through the trees and there was a huge splintering noise as they hit the groung then all was sighlent.

Kagome hesitently raised her head to look around. She was unharmed except for a few scratches. Sango was a bit bruised but okay. She unbuckled to check on the others. Miroku was perfectly alright except for being a bit shocked. Inuyasha was unconcious, blood trickling out of a gash on his forehead. Sesshomaru was slumped slightly on him. She ran foreward. The unocupied seats in front of them were completely torn away. Smashed by the thick trees. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had certainly been lucky.

Then Kagome saw the fire. One of the engines had burst into flame and it was already creeping up the wing.

"Everybody out!" She roared to the others throwing open the hatch.


	2. Will we Survive?

HEY PEOPLE! IM HIGH ON CAFFIENE AND ITS 12:30 IN THE EVENING! I WAS SUPER BORED SO IM WRITING THIS!

For those of you who were wondering why i wasn't writing I was on a trip to Germany and haven't had a chance to post anything! Thanks to those of you who reviewed!

Uh the pairings are Inu/Kag and Mir/Sango Sess? (no one for him, sorry!)

--------

After Kagome succeeded in getting everyone out of the plane they put Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on Kiara's back and they got as far from the burning plane as possible. Then they all tried to find some place to sleep. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had woken up by then and they both jumped into trees to sleep. The others curled up on the forest floor and tried not to think about bugs and wild beasts.

The next morning Inuyasha woke around dawn, before anyone else. He quietly got out of the tree. He was hungry so he walked towards where he knew the plane was. Serching through it he found about 20 packages of pretzels, 11 water bottles, 1 coke and some crackers, and 3 instant meals (chicken). It wasn't alot to survive on but he carried it back to camp. After about half and hour of watching the others snore he heard a rabbit scurring through the ferns. He quickly killed it. Disected it and started to roast it on a piece of flat metal attached to a sturdy branch. Soon after the others woke up. They forced Inuyasha to share so each only got a small portion. Kiara however was contented to eat the organs Inuyasha had cast aside. (Ewww! My cat does that! He eats anything!)

"Guys we have to find a place to stay" Sango said swallowing her last bit of rabbit.

"I know!" Kagome said "Lets split up and serch for something suitable!" They all agreed so Kagome went of with Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku and Kilala went off in another direction while Sesshomaru walked lazily off, a bored expression on his face.

(With Kagome and Inuyasha)

Kagome was forced to plow through shrub up to her neck while Inuyasha bounded easily from tree to tree. Suddenly however he stopped and landed at the base of a tree. Kagome didn't see why, it looked to her like an ordinary tree.

"What is it?" she asked approching him. He motioned for her to stay silent. He pointed to the base of the tree. Now she saw the deep gouge marks in the roots and the huge tracks leading into the bushes. What scared her was that they were fresh. Suddenly Inuyasha was pulling her onto his back and bounding into a tree. She squealed with alarm. Then she heard rustling in the bushed and a huge demon amerged. Inuyasha waited untill it was beneath them before. He lept daown and tore the demon apart. It gave a screech of pain before it died. The other heard the screech and headed quickly to them.

When they saw the carcass Kagome expected them to be scared but they perked up when Sango told them that demon bones could be sharpened and used as weapons. She instructed them to remove the ribs. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did so. Sango wrapped them in leaves for later.

"Oh yeah" she added "we found the perfect spot. Its a big cave with sevral other cave extending from it." she said happily "We could use them as bedrooms for privacy and everything!" They were all very glad to hear that. They followed Miroku and Sango East into the woods, carrying all the belongings they could uncover from the plane. Kagome and Sango had found their bags of clothes and belongings, the boys' suitcases were pretty damaged. Inuyasha's sword had survived, so had sesshomaru's but none of them had much spare clothes or belongings. Inuyasha had a sketch book he refused to let anyone see (next chapter) and Miroku had sevral books. sesshomaru had no real belongings worth writing down.

When they got to the cave. they decided to lets the boys have the cave to the left and the girls the right. The girls gathered ferns to be piled together for beds so they were all pretty happy.

-------

Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! If you have any tips for the next chapter, please tell me! Thankyou for reading!

If you were wondering the caffiene is wearing off so I feel real junk. Curse Caffiene:(

Special thanks to Kikyo Hater 01 and young kagome for being the first to review! You guys are awesome!


End file.
